A Generous sacrifice
by mistoroxgj
Summary: Victoria is in trouble but Misto Will give up maybe even his life to help her
1. Chapter 1

_**Second story! Thanks to all who reviewed in my first story luv you all!**_

Victoria was trapped. She had nowhere to go. She was captured from the Jellicle junkyard and put in a cell. She was worried; she was 11 weeks pregnant and the stress and pressure of being with Macavity, the worst criminal in all of London, had made her worried about her kit.

"Oh I wish I had Mistoffelees" she sighed

Mistoffelees was the father of her kit. And he was probably running around the junkyard looking for her. She was reflecting on that thought when Macavity came into her cell

"Hello my dearest Victoria, you're looking a bit pale?" the Fiend grinned with wickedness in his eyes.

"Don't you dare call me dearest" she hissed

Macavity scratched her across the check and she fell to the floor.

"Be quiet you stupid Queen, I have a proposition to make" Macavity growled.

"And what might that be?" Victoria asked

"You will go to the junkyard and bring my son to me".

When Victoria found out that Mistoffelees was Macavity's son she was so shocked but she soon realized he was nothing like his father.

"Never!" Victoria shouted.

"Oh well then you can stay her and deliver your kit here then and I will kill you and then kill the whole junkyard. Including your beloved Mistoffelees" Macavity said

"No!" victoria whimpered.

"Well then go and get Mistoffelees and I want him here by noon tomorrow or I will come to the junkyard myself and kill everyone there!" Macavity growled.

Victoria scampered out of the cell and made her way to the junkyard.

Mistoffelees, or Misto to his friends, was pacing around his den; he was so worried because his Victoria was captured by his evil father, Macavity. He was walking about when Munkustrap, the Guardian of the Jellicles and also Victoria's Father, Walked in the door. Misto looked up at him expectantly, but Munkustrap just looked down

"We haven't found any trace of her yet" Munkustrap declared "but we will keep looking"

Misto just wanted to cry. He wished she was home safe already. But she wasn't and he was just going to have to live with that.

"Ok Munku, thanks for trying" he replied looking down

"Hey, were going to find her don't worry" Munku stated

"Ok I should be focusing on finding her. I'm going to go for a walk".

"Ok but be careful" Munku warned

Misto was walking around the outskirts of the junkyard. It was a cold afternoon and he was looking for any traces of Victoria, but was failing miserably

"Arrrgggggg where are you Victoria!"

"Misto!"

"Victoria?" Misto said with hope

"Yes it's me Misto I'm so glad to see you I was so scared and worried and..." Victoria was cut of my Misto giving her a hug.

"It's ok Vic your home safe now and that's all that matters" Misto reassured

"No, no it's not ok" victoria replied sadly

Misto looked at her "why what's the matter?"

"Can we go inside first" Victoria said

Misto wasn't too sure but he agreed and led Victoria into the junkyard.

When they got inside everyone was so surprised and happy to see Victoria home.

"Were so glad you home" Munkustrap and Demeter was on the verge of tears seeing there little girl ok

"We should get you checked over in the infirmary" Jenny said

After Half an hour, Jenny gave Victoria the all clear to go home. Victoria was so glad to be home but was dreading the fact that she had to tell Misto about the consequence of her freedom.

"Misto?"

"Yes my darling" replied Misto

Well what I wanted to tell you before is that the reason that I was set free was the fact that Macavity wanted me to come back here and get you for him and If I didn't then he would've made me stay there have my kit then kill everyone here I'm so sorry!" Victoria sobbed.

"It's ok, I will go to him and see what he wants but I will have a rescue plan set up with Munku. When did he say I had to be there by?"

"Noon tomorrow" Victoria replied wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Hey it will be alright" Misto reassured

"I hope so, just don't get hurt

"I won't" and with that the two went to sleep.

The next day Misto woke early. It was only about 5 in the morning and he knew today was the day that he had to go to his father. He had to admit it to himself that he wasn't scared, for the sake of his mate. When he walked past the tire he saw Munkustrap waiting on top of it. Munku spotted him and smiled.

"You're up early" he commented with a smile.

"Munku I need to talk to you" Misto said in a serious tone.

"Go for it" Munku told him

"Well the only reason Victoria was set free was because that Macavity wanted me in exchange a noon today or else he would take victoria's kit and kill everyone here, now i am going to face my father but I need an escape or rescue plan"

"We will ask the toms for help at the meeting today" Munku replied

Later on when all the cats were woken up. Munku called the junkyard to a meeting.

" now we have a problem on our hands" Munku stated "our good friend Misto is sacrificing himself on our behalf to go to approach his father on Macavity's orders, since we don't know what will happen we need a rescue team to attack if need be. Now who will volunteer?"

After the meeting had ended all the toms that were in good shape to fight stood guard and waiting. It was eleven thirty and Misto was Just about to leave. He said his goodbyes walked out of the junkyard but Victoria stopped him.

"You don't have to do this" she said

"Yes I do, for you and the tribe" Misto replied

"Ok but don't get hurt" Victoria said

"I won't" Misto replied

And he left the junkyard, not knowing what was ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I've been so busy with **stupid **school work! Enjoy!

It was a cold misty evening and Misto was walking through the streets of London. He was already missing victoria. But he had to be strong and face pup to his father.

He came to a light post with an owl sitting on top of it.

"Is your life this complicated?" Misto asked 

The owl just tilted its head and flew away. Misto sighed and kept moving. He was afraid. He had no idea what his father had install for him. He was contemplating this thought when he came to the big old firehouse, Macavity's hideout. He took a deep breath and approached. When he got close enough he saw that two Hench cats were walking behind him. He tensed a bit but he relaxed when he saw they were nervous too and didn't look like they wanted to be there either.

He opened the doors to a big fire warehouse full of old boxes. He was then escorted to a room with big French doors. The doors opened, and thee in the middle of the room stood Macavity, his father.

"Hello son" Macavity said with a smirk

"You are no father of mine!" Misto snapped

"Now Misto you must not be rude to you father" Macavity cooned and scratched Misto across the face.

"Take him to his cell" Macavity growled and the two Hench cats, who led him in, took hold of his arms and led him to his cell

When he arrived at his cell he found it a cold cell with stone floors and no once of sunlight whatsoever he sighed and lied down in the cell.

"Oh victoria I miss you lie the sun misses the moon at dawn" he whispered

He rolled over and went to sleep

….

Misto was in the firehouse and Macavity had victoria in his hands she had just given birth to a beautiful queen kit but Macavity didn't care he was laughing aloud.

"MISTO HELP ME!" victoria screamed as Macavity slit her throat Misto could see the light leaving her eyes

She was dead

"Nooooooooooo" Misto shouted then everything went black and he woke up

"It was only a nightmare" he said relieved but that soon melted away when mcavity appeared and the door of his cell.

"Well I see you're awake" Macavity said with a wicked grin

"Whatever" Misto mumbled and Macavity growled

"You will NOT speak to me like that!" Macavity screamed and opened the door to misto's cell

"Ooowwww" Misto shouted as Macavity dragged him towards a dim room

"You will be taught a lesson every day on how to respect me!" Macavity told Misto and got out a whip

An hour later Misto was dragged out of the room and put back in his cell

This continued for a month until Misto was almost dead, he was bruised and burned and he had lost about ten kilograms.

One day he heard a rustling on the other side of the wall. He stood up very carefully due to his injuries and used his magic to identify who it was but when he tried he found that his magic was powerless because Macavity had but a magic block on his cell.

He waited a while until he heard a voice

"Misto!" he recognized it as munku' voice

"Munku!" Misto whispered

"On the count of three move away from the walls" Munku said

"One, two THREE! And the wall exploded

"What are you doing Macavity will hear you!" Misto shouted

"Hurry were going to get you back to the junkyard" Munku said in a hurried tone

"But" Misto said but before he could do anything he passed out because he hadn't been moving for months.

….

Back at the junkyard Misto woke up in jenny's den. Jenny was the nurse in the junkyard and treated anyone no matter how bad there injuries were.

"Can I see victoria?" Misto asked

"Sure loves I'll go get her" jenny said with a crooked smile

Victoria walked in. but she looked different she wasn't a big anymore.

"Victoria I…" Misto said but as he said this victoria held out a kit, his kit.

"Oh my" Misto welled up

The kitten was female. She had black and white stripes on her back and stomach and a white belly. The stripes continuing down her legs

"She beautiful" victoria said

"Just like you" Misto said

At that moment everything seemed to be perfect but it wasn't it was far from it

…

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN please read and review thanks - MISTOROXGJ


End file.
